


broken blinds

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Domestic SNS + “Morning After Kiss”.





	broken blinds

Sasuke awakes slowly, seeping from sleep as sunlight prickles at his eyes. There’s a warmth against his back, an arm slung across him, hand curling on the planes of his stomach, and a smile curves into his face without a conscious thought. _Naruto._

His boyfriend is still asleep, and Sasuke cracks open his eyes to see that the light is coming in through cracks in Naruto’s ancient, crumbling blinds. Ugh. Annoying. 

Because dragging himself out of bed to fix the blinds sounds _really unappealing_ , Sasuke turns over in bed, pressing his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck and hoping to settle back into sleep. A low chuckle from his bed companion over the top of his head quickly banishes the thought. “Since when are you a snuggler, Sasuke?” Naruto asks, voice thick with sleep and happiness at the same time. 

He can’t decide whether to roll his eyes or smile, so he does both, resisting the urge to press a kiss to Naruto’s shoulder because that’s way too sappy and cheesy, even for this early in the morning. “The light’s in my eyes,” he grumbles instead, and his boyfriend laughs again. 

“Won’t complain ‘bout this,” Naruto says, a little more awake this time, and he presses a kiss to the top of Sasuke’s head. Then one to his forehead, then each brow, then each eye, trailing down Sasuke’s face til he stops just above his lips, kissing his nose. 

And then he waits, and Sasuke wants to kill him. “It’s like an animal died in your mouth,” he complains, but he takes that last step and kisses Naruto anyway, letting the other card a hand through his hair. 

When he pulls back, Naruto’s grinning. “Do I taste any better than I smell?” he asks, because he’s still got the humor of a ten-year-old boy. 

“Worse,” Sasuke tells him flatly, but he kisses him again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on my tumblr grellsuke, where I take drabble prompts!


End file.
